Gifted
by chocolateymenta
Summary: Oneshot. Renesmee intenta tocar una canción en el piano, pero es un fracaso. Edward la escucha y decide intervenir. Quizás Renesmee no sea una gran pianista después de todo. Traducción.


**Disclaimer:** Como dijo "Jack el Destripador", vamos por partes. El mundillo de **_Crepúsculo_** no me pertenece, así como los encantadores personajes de este fic. Todo es de **_Stephenie Meyer_**. Y en cuanto a la historia, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, la original le pertenece a **_best with breadsticks _**que me dio el permiso para traducirlo.

Bien, pues esta es la primera historia que traduzco. La llevaba trabajando desde hace un mes o dos, ya que con los estudios, los exámenes de estos días y los otros fics, no pude seguirlo muy a menudo. Por eso tardé tanto en publicar.

Espero que os guste este one-shot de Edward y Renesmee tanto como a mí. Me pareció bastante entrañable. Además, por supuesto que adoro la relación entre estos dos.

Lo siento mucho si la traducción os parece algo mediocre, de verdad que llegó un momento en que lo 'indio' me sonaba bien y lo que tenía sentido me sonaba al revés. Igualmente, espero que dejéis reviews para darle una alegría a la escritora, y a mí de paso para que al menos el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena XD.

Una última cosa: _Gifted_ significa **Dotado/a**. Una vez sepamos eso, empezamos.

* * *

**Gifted**

Renesmee observaba las teclas del piano con una mirada inexpresiva. Negro, blanco, blanco, negro, negro, blanco, blanco, negro... Los colores se repetían una y otra vez frente a sus ojos. Se duplicaban sin parar, haciendo que un quejido se escapara de sus labios.

El mar blanquinegro se extendía tan lejos como le alcanzaba la vista. Ella sabía que había un final a aquella locura de color, pero no podía verla.

Llevó sus manos hasta el teclado y las alineó sobre las teclas. Arrugó su frente mientras intentaba alargar su dedo meñique para adoptar la posicion correcta, pero la distancia era muy grande. Su pequeña mano de niña de cinco años era demasiado diminuta. De nuevo, posó sus dedos, pero apenas rozó un lado de la tecla.

Pulsando con su pulgar en Do mayor, comenzó a tocar una melodía. Mal.

"Ugh." Refunfuñó en voz baja con su dulce e inocente voz. Reposicionó sus dedos cuando terminó de ventilar su frustración. Esto era inútil. No había heredado los genes de pianista de su padre. Maldita la mitad de ella que era de su madre.

Comenzó a tocar la melodía una vez más. Las notas flotaban por la casa de los Cullen hasta llegar a los oídos del talentoso pianista, y padre de Renesmee, Edward.

Éste se quedó detrás de ella, mirando cómo golpeaba las teclas incorrectas del piano. Sus ojos nunca abandonaban cómo se atascaba en la canción e intentaba hacer que sus errores sonaran intencionales.

Renesmee apretó los dientes por el sonido que provenía del instrumento. Ella era un fracaso. Suspiró, dejando caer su frente con gran fuerza sobre las teclas. El piano reaccionó vibrando y produciendo un coro de notas.

Edward se movió sigilosamente bordeando el banco del piano donde su hija estaba sentada. Tendió los brazos para posar sus manos sobre las teclas, imaginando en su cabeza la melodía que iba a tocar.

Renesmee apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre – debido a que la mayoría de su rostro estaba presionado contra el teclado, y a su falta de atención en el momento de su llegada.

Los dedos de Edward bailaban sobre las tiras de marfil del piano. Con cuidado y precisión tocaba todas y cada una de las notas, de su himno imaginario, en el momento exacto.

Los acordes eran suaves, pero poco a poco iban aumentando de intensidad. Aunque para Renesmee no había música escrita para acompañarle, se sintió capaz de predecir la siguiente nota en la melodía a medida que su padre tocaba.

Un recuerdo resurgió en su mente. Ella había escuchado esta canción antes, cuando era pequeña. Pero no recordaba que alguna vez se la hubieran tocado. No, había escuchado a alguien tarareársela.

Era su padre quien tarareaba esa familiar melodía.

Volvió su rostro hacia él, mientras su cabeza seguía apoyada en el teclado. "¿Papi?" Su encantadora y adorable voz rompió la concentración de Edward.

" Sí, Nessie." La examinó mientras ella seguía con su cabeza recostada.

"¿Por qué estás tocando esta canción?" Preguntó, curiosa por saber por qué de todas las demás, él sacaba a colación aquella nana justo ahora.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Edward. "La escribí para ti hace un tiempo. Para animarte cuando lo necesitases." Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de ella, enredándolos en sus bucles. "Antes sonaba como si así fuera."

"Papi, ¿seguro que no estás sugiriendo que soy horrible en ésto y necesito ánimos para calmar mi frustración?"

Sus ojos eran dulces mientras miraba fijamente a su padre. El amor y la adoración que siempre tenía para él irradiaban de ellos.

"Por supuesto que no." Rió, apartando las manos de su pelo. Casi de forma instintiva, sus manos treparon por el piano, de vuelta a la posición de antes. "Sólo pensé que podría usarlo para reconfortar a alguien en esta casa. Por eso, me apropié del piano. Lo siento, corazón."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta ponerse derecha en el asiento. Sus rizos botaban con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Edward la miró con expresión de paz, preguntándola con la mirada si podía continuar. Ella le hizo una seña con la mano y la cabeza a la vez.

"Por favor, hazlo." Había una muestra de frialdad en su voz. Había vuelto a avergonzarla.

Su padre asintió y siguió creando la encantadora y tierna melodía.

Renesmee recargó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y escuchando la canción. Él siempre sería mejor pianista que ella; no tenía su talento.

Pero no importaba, ella disfrutaba escuchando; era relajante. No necesitaba ser la mejor en todo, lo era. A excepción de esto.

Imágenes llenaron su mente. Colores y formas se mezclaban y emborronaban en su cabeza, haciéndola un lío. No tenía una forma específica esa imagen, pero había algo, algo curiosamente bello. Aun cuando ésto estaba lejos de ser identificado como un objeto en específico.

La música paró en el mismo momento en que lo hizo la visión de Renesme. Edward tomó nota del estado medio ausente de su hija, esperando para sacar una idea general de aquellas imágenes.

"Papi, ¿por qué has parado?" La pregunta tomó a Edward por sorpresa. Aunque sabía que estaba un poco despierta, no se esperaba una pregunta de ella.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando pasó el estado de shock. "Oh, lo siento. ¿Quieres que siga?"

Renesmee se encogió de hombros, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el de su padre. "No, está bien. De todas formas, he decidido que no me gusta el piano. No tienes por qué malgastar tu tiempo mostrándome lo bien que lo tocas... He decidido probar con el badminton." Enredó desinteresadamente su dedo índice en uno de sus rizos.

"¿Estás segura?" Levantó una ceja. No parecía como si fuese simplemente a rendirse. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

" Perfectamente." Saltó del banco y corrió hacia el jardín con una leve sonrisita tonta en sus labios. Edward supo que estaba tramando algo.

Luego, las intenciones de Renesmee le golpearon. Si ella no tenía su talento para tocar el piano, debía tener el de su madre. Eso significaba que podía potenciar los que tenía la antigua Bella. También su destreza humana para jugar al badminton.

Lo que significaba que todo humano – o ser sobrenatural, estaba a un radio de diez millas en peligro de raquetas voladoras.

"Renesmee!" Edward saltó del banco del piano, sólo para escuchar un grito demoledor en la habitación de al lado.

Rápidamente buscó algún pensamiento para calmar los nervios que tenía alterados por el grito. Edward encontró el punto de vista de Emmett del suceso. Y para su alivio, sólo fue la ventana del salón y la cabeza de su hermano mayor los que recibieron el impacto de la raqueta voladora.

"Ups." Escuchó el jadeo de Renesmee. "Lo siento, tío Emmett."

Edward sacudió su cabeza y rodó los ojos. De tal madre, tal hija.

* * *

Lol. Emmett siempre recibe su parte.

Bueno, me gustaría aclarar una parte. Aunque no creo que os resulte importante, pero lo digo más como curiosidad. La frase original de "De tal madre, tal hija" era "Like mother like daughter". Quizás la hubiese tenido que traducir como "De tal palo, tal astilla". Es una traducción más corriente y demás, pero quería dejar bastante claro que se refería a Bella, y quizás con el "Palo" algunos hubiesen creído que era Edward (aunque no tuviese mucho sentido, pero bueno XD).

Y eso es todo amigos. Espero que os apiadéis de esta mujer libre de exámenes y le deis al botoncito verde. Todo se agradece, desde empalagosidades hasta escupitajos en el ojo.

Eeeso sería. Si queréis agregadme al msn para hablar de cualquier cosa o mandar algún e-mail de amenaza, estaré encantada. Lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, donde dice Email. Ya, no rayo XD ¡besos!

**Nota: **Los que sigáis Friends os anuncio que actualizaré entre el lunes y el miércoles seguramente. Ya os explicaré ahí por qué ;).


End file.
